Modern computing environments generally provide for multiple sets of computer instructions to execute concurrently. For example, a computing environment may permit a single program to spawn two or more “threads,” where the treads execute in parallel, or tow processes may execute concurrently on two different processors. When the instructions execute concurrently, it is frequently the case that these different sets of instructions may require shared access to particular data, such as a cache line. For example, two processors executing two different threads of a program may both need to read from, and write to, a data structure located within the systems main memory or on one or more processors' cache. Concurrency control policies thus can be implemented as one way to enforce limits on access to a resource, such as where there are many threads of execution. For instance, a lock is one way of enforcing a concurrency control policies that prevents other threads running on other processors from accessing a resource. Locks and other concurrency control mechanisms may result in increased latency for access to resources.